


Empty

by devilinthedetails



Series: A Sentence Says Everything [13]
Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Betrayal, Emptiness, F/M, Gen, Loss, Love, Loyalty, Provost's Guard, Treason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 02:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Sabine's bed is as empty as her heart.





	Empty

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the One Sentence Weeks event at Goldenlake.

Empty

Sabine touched the blankets beside her and wondered if her bed would always be as empty as her heart was the moment she realized that Matthias had betrayed the kingdom she loved even more than him.


End file.
